noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Dorant
Dorant (Kor. 도란트) is a werewolf warrior working under Maduke. Muzaka believed that Dorant has enough talent to succeed him as the Lord of Werewolves in future. Appearance Dorant is youthful looking werewolf with gold yellow hair and eyes. He develops muscles, and fur along his arms and abs when he undergoes transformation. Upon secondary transformation, his eyebrows become longer with horn-like curve. Personality Dorant has a calm disposition and tends to act rationally, even after the deaths of his other companions he didn't seem fazed in the least. Background Dorant was the most talented werewolf in the younger generation of werewolves during Muzaka's reign as Lord. Muzaka believed that only Dorant has the talent to surpass him and take the throne from him in late future. Muzaka cautioned him to be discreet with his abilities as talent brings envy. Dorant followed Muzaka's advise and didn't revealed the extent of his abilities to others of his race. Dorant accepted physical modification long after earning the title of Warrior by his own efforts. Plot Overview Dorant is introduced in Season 8 when he first informs his werewolf Lord about the disappearance of Lunark just as the latter predicted. Dorant seeks permission to bring Lunark back but Maduke refuses as he knows that she would return along with Muzaka to save Kentas. After a few days, the sensors inform the werewolves about the arrival of intruders in their territory which Maduke correctly identifies as Muzaka and Lunark. He orders Dorant and his team (Gorma, Krano and Braang) to "welcome" their former Lord. Dorant and the other three warriors are on their way to intercept Muzaka and Lunark but are suddenly forced to stop as they come under attack from Frankenstein. Powers & Abilities Dorant is one of the most powerful members of the Werewolves clan. Muzaka believed that only he could surpass him and take the throne. It was shown that Dorant was able to overpower two clan leaders at once and later fought on equal grounds with Frankenstein. (an extremely powerful opponent) Physical Prowess As a werewolf, Dorant possesses enhanced strength, speed, and most importantly, superior regenerative abilities. Transformation As a werewolf Dorant can transform from his human form to a more wolf-like state. This transformation causes his body to grow long fur and cause his muscle mass to vastly increase. After he transforms, his physical abilities becomes enhanced. Like many werewolves, his fighting style is specialized on claws through which he produces kinetic shock waves that can cause immense destruction. Enhanced Transformation After receiving physical enhancements, Dorant is able to transform even further. This transformation drastically increases his physical abilities and overall power, and he radiates a blue glow. Battles *Frankenstein vs Werewolf warriors *Rael Kertia & Karias Blerster vs Dorant Trivia *The authors forgot that they already had a name for Dorant so they gave him a new name, Tantura, in the advanced paid preview. But fans wrote in the comments that he was previously named as "Dorant". The authors realized their mistake and they changed the name in a few hours. Navigation Category:Male Category:Werewolves Category:Modified Werewolf Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:True Warrior